Production I.G
Production I.G (株式会社プロダクション・アイジー Kabushiki-gaisha Purodakushon Ai Jī) is a Japanese anime studio and production enterprise, founded on December 15, 1987, by Mitsuhisa Ishikawa and headquartered in Musashino, Tokyo, Japan. Production I.G has been involved in the creation of numerous anime television series, OVAs, theatrical films, and is further involved in video game design and development, as well as music publishing and management. Among its prominent works are Guilty Crown, Psycho-Pass, Eden of the East, and the Ghost in the Shell series. It is known in the video game industry for developing intros, cut-scenes, and artwork for games such as the Namco Tales Studio's title, Tales of Symphonia. The letters I and G derive from the names of the company founders, Mitsuhisa Ishikawa and popular character designer Takayuki Goto. The company is a member of The Association of Japanese Animations (AJA), an association of over 50 Japanese anime studios. Sakura Shinguji from Sakura Wars franchise is the mascot of Production I.G. Filmography Theatrical Features #''Patlabor: The Movie'' - July 15, 1989 #''The Weathering Continent'' - July 18, 1992 #''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' - August 7, 1993 #''Ghost in the Shell'' - November 18, 1995 #''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth'' - March 15, 1997 #''The End of Evangelion'' - July 19, 1997 #''Nadesico the Movie: Prince of Darkness'' - August 8, 1998 #''Cyber Team in Akihabara: Summer Vacation of 2011'' - August 14, 1999 #''Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade'' - November 17, 1999 #''Blood: The Last Vampire'' - July 29, 2000 #''Sakura Wars: The Movie'' - December 22, 2001 #''Dead Leaves'' - January 17, 2004 #''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' - March 6, 2004 #''Tennis no Ojisama – Futari no Samurai'' - January 29, 2005 #''The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom'' - August 20, 2005 #''xxxHolic: A Midsummer Night's Dream'' - August 20, 2005 #''Tachiguishi-Retsuden'' - April 8, 2006 #''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Solid State Society'' - September 1, 2006 #''The Sky Crawlers'' - August 2, 2008 #''Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror'' - August 22, 2009 #''Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike'' - October 3, 2009 #''Book Girl'' - May 1, 2010 #''Broken Blade: The Time of Awakening'' - May 29, 2010 #''Broken Blade: The Split Path'' - June 26, 2010 #''Loups=Garous'' - August 28, 2010 #''Broken Blade: Scars from an Assassin's Blade'' - September 25, 2010 #''Broken Blade: The Land of Disaster'' - October 30, 2010 #''Broken Blade: Death's Horizon'' - January 22, 2011 #''Broken Blade: Bastions of Sorrow'' - March 26, 2011 #''Sengoku Basara: The Last Party'' - June 4, 2011 #''Appleseed XIII: Tartaros'' - June 13, 2011 #''Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom'' - July 16, 2011 #''Appleseed XIII: Ouranos'' - October 24, 2011 #''A Letter to Momo'' - September 10, 2011 #''Blood-C: The Last Dark'' - June 2, 2012 #''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' - July 14, 2012 #''009 Re:Cyborg'' - October 27, 2012 #''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' - November 29, 2012 #''Giovanni's Island'' - February 22, 2014 #''Garm Wars: The Last Druid'' - October 25, 2014 #''Attack on Titan – Part 1: Crimson Bow and Arrow ''- November 22, 2014 #''Psycho-Pass: The Movie'' - January 9, 2015 #''Miss Hokusai'' - May 9, 2015 #''Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie'' - June 20, 2015 #''Attack on Titan – Part 2: Wings of Freedom'' - July 27, 2015 Category:Production I.G